Fairy Tail: Destiny
by Flare36
Summary: The Next Generation of Fairy Tail is here! Follow their adventures and watch them fight monsters, dark guilds and many more. There's only one thing that is certainly known, unnecessary destruction will follow them and a pile of bills and complaints will arrive at Fairy Tail's Master's desk.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The New Fairy Tail**

* * *

 **Like what Chibi Reviews always says, good morning or afternoon wherever you live. Welcome to my very first story in here based on Fairy Tail. As is with all fanfictions, I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters it belongs to it's author and illustrator Hiro Mashima and it's publishing company Weekly Shōnen Magazine. Except for my OCs, obviously. I hope you enjoy. :)**

 _"Italics"_ indicate thoughts and thinking.

* * *

There are three things that Helios hates more than anything in the world. Modes of transportation was one of them. As he tried his best to walk off the train, a few of the passengers and staff took notice of his poor wretched state. Some moved out of  
his way to not get puked on.

"Are you okay, sir? Do you need help?" Asked a staff member offering his hand at the silver haired teen. Helios just looked at him and tried to answer his question but could only stutter an incoherent sentence.

"N-No... help-p-p... off-f-f... d-death... t-trap-p." He managed to say. Slowly, he got off the train. As soon as his feet touched the ground, he stood up, looked back at the passengers and staff and blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry!" He said as he quickly  
shuffled away from the train. This left everybody in a state of confusion as to what exactly had happened right before their eyes.

And that's the second thing he hated. Social Interactions. Helios has always been awkward. At least, towards strangers, not towards his friends and family... much. But it's a necessary mean for his job, like the train. He shuddered at just the such, he  
tends to... over analyze simple interactions like right now.

 _"My name is Helios Strauss... no, too direct... Hiya, the name's Helios Strauss... too teenage girly... Good afternoon my name is Helios Strauss... too formal."_

He thought.

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts, that he accidentally bumped into a pink haired man with slanted eyes. "Sorry!"he immediately said before running off blushing. This day couldn't get any worse,can it?

He continued his way to his job's first location, a mirror shop. He searched far and wide across the town, but to no avail. To tell the truth, he wasn't really paying attention to his surroundings, because, he still kept thinking on the many ways he should  
introduce himself. Though what seemed a short while for Helios, it had been three hours since he had arrived. Finally, he found the mirror shop and entered.

Upon entering he noticed all the different types of mirrors. Small, big, round or squared. You name it, and it might be there. Helios rang the bell on the cashier counter to hear the owner yell that she's coming.

This gave more time for Helios to properly think about a way to introduce himself, but he was distracted by the the sight of a full-body mirror. He stared at his pale white complexion and messysilver hair; he noticed that his clothes are getting old and  
tattered. On the bright side, he now has a reason to throw away the old clothes he had on. He also noticed his green eyes. Somehow they're greener than usual, but was soon brought back to reality when the shopkeeper finally arrived.

"How can I help you?" asked a gorgeous chubby tanned woman surprising Helios.

"Umm... I'm here for the job you posted a while ago." He said noticing her beauty and looking away because of his blush. At this point he might as well turn into a tomato. At least he wasn't stiff or anything.

"Really?" She asked with surprise in her tone. This only caused Helios to internally panic. "I thought some of you already came by." She stated.

"Oh..." Muttered Helios as he lowered his head in defeat. Now, he was at some stranger's shop asking for a job that has already been taken. That's when he had an idea. "Could you... um... tell me who they were... please?" He asked shyly.

"They said that they were from Fairy Tail." Helios head cocked back slowly. "There was pink haired guy, a shirtless one, and a few others that I don't remember." She shrugged as she turned not noticing Helios' demeanor completely change. "Anyways I have  
to get back to work. Sorry if I made walk all the way over here." She apologized and left.

Helios just stood there glaring at the floor. _"Could it be that he's back? No. Not yet. It has to be an imposter. I can't even catch his scent."_

He turned to leave and follow the trail.

* * *

A pink haired man with a big belly was beating the life out of a man along with his friends. He laughed out loud as he kicked the man in the ribs. "This job's too easy!" He smirked

"What did I tell ya? Easy Money!" Said a shirtless, tall, scrawny guy as he continued to hit the man. The job they had taken was simple. Bring the man they were beating to justice. So, they decided to teach him a lesson before finishing up the job.

"Please! Please Stop! I beg of-uff!" Begged the man before receiving another blow to his body. That's when a tall woman with red hair and makeshift armor grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and threw him outside into the town's plaza for the public  
to see.

The man tried to run away, but a short, fat man with blue hair and a dress held him against the ground, until, the others arrived. A crowd started to form around the group and the man, as they kept kicking him. Nobody did anything. Not even move a finger.  
They just stared in fear.

"So did ya learn your lesson?" Asked a blonde woman with a long nose. The man did not respond. "Natsu, honey,could you please end this already. I'm getting bored." She said to the pink haired man with a purr in her voice.

"Of course, my Lucy." He said as he powered up a fireball aimed at the man. The crowd started to panic and ran away. Except for one silver haired teen.

"That's enough!" He called out to the group. The group turned to look at him. This caused the silver haired teen to turn red now that he had their attention.

"Who are you?" Asked one of them.

"Uuuhhh... Damn, what's my name?" He said nervously and out loud. The group just stared at him with their jaws dropped. "Oh, that's right... my name is Gelios..." he said. Upon hearing what he said, he blushed even more now looking like a cherry.

"Uuuhh. I don't understand what's happening, but I suggest ya leave, and leave it to Fairy Tail to deal with this." Said the shirtless man showing his Fairy Tail emblemon his back, and the others did as well. "Gelios" did not move. Tired of this, Natsu  
shot the fireball at him, completely engulfing him in flames. They turned to the man to do the same, but that's when they heard a slurping sound. As soon as they turned to the direction of the sound, they were shocked.

There stood the silver haired teen eating the flames and shirtless since the fireball did manage to burn off his old shirt. This also revealed something that made the whole group quiver in fear. On his right pectoral, laid a grey Fairy Tail emblem. The  
teen's demeanor completely changed like Night and Day.

"I thought your flames were tastier, Uncle Natsu... " he said looking at the pink haired man. "and did you eat? 'Cause you look bloated. You too Wendy." He said grinning while glaring at them. They tried saying something, but their words didn't form.  
Just incoherent sounds of nerve racking fear. "So now tell me, why you're here pretending to be Fairy Tail?" He asked going straight to the point. The five tried to explain their situation about them and the man, but said man had escaped during this  
exchange. "Don't answer it. I don't need to know. You just wanted to be famous by impersonating legends of my guild. You think that by pretending to be someone else and doing things that would desecrate their names, you wouldn't get caught?" They  
just nodded. "Very well, then..." He said as he backed up a little and his chest swelled up. "Fire Dragon's..." he said as a red magic circle formed in front of him. "ROAR!" He yelled as a beam of fire came spewing out of his mouth, blasting away  
the group and destroying the plaza.

There he stood stoically, and like Night and Day, his demeanor once again changed. He looked around nervously at the destroyed plaza and panicked. This was something he wanted to prevent. Now an angry mob was running towards him with pitchforks and anything  
else that might be threatening. Helios just turned to run away.

Thinking back to what had happened he remembered the third thing he hated the most. It's so intense that he tends to lose his patience quickly and make him very angry. He hated when people underestimate Fairy Tail, and think they would get away with it.  
After all, he is a proud member of Fairy Tail.

* * *

 **That's the end of the first chapter of my first story, called Fairy Tail: Destiny. The second chapter will be released as soon as I can. Trust me, I won't forget this story. Be sure to leave a review. It can be positive or negative. As long as it's constructive criticism, it's alright. Anything else like insults or pointless comments will, obviously, be ignored. If you have any non spoiler questions, you can ask and I'll try to answer them as fast as I can and to the best of my abilities. Also, be sure to check out Fallen Angel Codester's "2nd Generation". That storyis what motivated me to do this, so give it somelove, and if Fallen Angel Codester is reading this, thanks a lot, I appreciate it. See you on the next chapter.**

 **Chapter 2: The Lightning Dragon**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Lightning Dragon**

 **Today's chapter will introduce my favorite character's child. I think that just by the title you may already know whose child is it. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail. Except for my OCs, obviously.**

 _"Italics" indicate thinking._

* * *

It was a dark and stormy night over at the port town of Hargeon. Over at a motel entered a young lady requesting for a room. The employee at the desk turned away in search for a room key. When suddenly, thunder struck the ground near them. The employee jumpedwhile the young lady didn't. "Damn, lightning. Always striking without notice." He cursed.

"That was thunder, not lightning." Corrected the young woman.

"Whatever you say. Name?" Asked the employee with a notepad that had a list of names.

"Nova Dreyar." She answered. "You know where the nearest bar is?" She asked.

"There's one near here, but I wouldn't recommend it for a young lady like you." He answered. Nova just rolled her eyes. "Your room's by that hallway, last one to the right." He said as he pointed towards the direction. Nova grabbed her duffle bag and walkedthere.

 _"I wouldn't recommend it for a young lady like you, my ass."_ She thought. She can handle her own on any bar. If she can survive a Fairy Tail bar fight, then she can survive any bar fight. She reached her room and changed her clothes. She looked ather fit body in the mirror in herunderwear, she took notice of her emblem located on her right thigh and of a few scars from the job she was currently returning from. Shrugging it off, she put on her dark purple tank top, black leather jacket,white tornjeans and black high heeled boots with gold trims in the soles and cuffs. She fixed her long, blonde, spiky hair and left her room. As she left the motel's lobby, a thunder strike came down near her. It was odd because there was no thunderstormwhenshe arrived it was just stormy. Nonetheless she continued her way to the nearest bar.

Upon entering, she was greeted by what looked to be a mob boss and his gang. The mob boss eyed her and she did so back at him, but she continued her way to the bartender who was cleaning a few bottles. "I'll have a Vodka, please." She ordered.

"No alcohol for minors." He answered.

Nova cast a "seriously" face, and she took out a few jewels from her previous job. "Will this suffice?" She asked with a bit of a purr in her voice. The bartender looked at her and then back at the jewels, and, albeit reluctantly, he left to bring herblonde smirked and turned to check if anyone was eyeing her with... other intentions.

While she was looking out, she heard something that intrigued her.

"Hey, you heard what happened at some town's plaza?" Someone asked.

"Yeah, I heard that a guy with freakishly strong magic destroyed an entire plaza, right?" One responded.

"Yeah, from what I heard, it was the Silver Salamander of Fairy Tail." Said another.

 _"Helios destroyed an entire plaza, huh?"_ She smiled. That's when somebody approached her.

"What's a little girl... *hiccup*... like you doing in... *grumble*... a place like this?" He struggled to say.

"Heard that they have good vodka here." She lied. She only came here expecting one thing, really. A brawl. Normally, she would wait until she arrived at Fairy Tail, but she's been itching for a bar fight for a month now. The drunk man just laughed.

"That's funny. You're funny." He said while making a face and falling over. The guy was clearly tired and drunk. So he fell asleep on the ground, she was the only one who saw that. The others only saw him as he already landed in the ground,and Nova smilingoverhim. One of the men with the mob boss whispered over to another, until, it eventually arrived to the boss. The boss smiled. "Spread the word." He whispered to one of his guards, and he did so.

Meanwhile, the bartender arrived with the vodka for Nova, and he continued cleaning up the bottles. He looked over to Nova and saw that she already drank the complete Vodka, and she was still standing. "Take that, Auntie Cana." He heard her mutter.

 _"Well I'll be, she must be from Fairy Tail. Figures."_ He thought. He was about to tell her something, when he noticed the mob boss' guard whispering something to the other men and women in the bar. _"Crap. Not 'nother fight."_ He quickly thoughtand looked over to Nova, only to see her watching the guard who was whispering. He smirked at this so he simply left to the break room.

The guard closed in on the last man in the bar. He lowered himself the man's ear level andwhispered: "Whoever KO's her for the boss, gets 5 mill." The man smiled as the guard left and stood by the mob boss and the other guards. Nova eyed everybody. Sheknew itwas coming, and boy was she excited. But, she just kept her cool by turning around giving her back to everyone. She grabbed her headphones that resembled her father's when he was young, and pretended as if it wasn't going to happen by hearingmusic. She justwaited for her prey to strike first.

The bar was silent. Not a person stirred. A man stood with his club, and walked over to her. Just as he was about to raise his club to strike her, Nova sucker punched him with an uppercut. She stood and turned. "Come and get me." She said whiletakingoff herleather jacket showing off her fit arms. Everybody jumped to their feet and charged at Nova. Nova managed to dodge every attack they threw at her, and she finally decided to fight back by kicking a woman in the midsection sending her flyingthrough the bar. Nova ducked a right hook and countered by jumping and kicking the man and a few others to the ground. She then started throwing her own punches at a man to her right. He dodged a few, until eventually he got hit in thenose,stumbledback, glared at her and launched himself at her. She just sidestepped to her left, and the man missed. She grabbed him by the head and slammed him against the wall; it knocked him out.

Nova then used his body and threw it at the mob boss' guards. Some stayed down, others stood up glowering at her. _"Three? Easy."_ She smirked. She motioned her hand and got to her fighting stance. The first guard jumped her with a knife. She sidestepped,grabbed his arm and kneed it. His arm cracked as it bent the way it shouldn't, and he fell unconscious because of thepain. The second guard did so the same, but Nova was slow this time. The guard managed to stab a knife on her left shoulder,and shehissed in pain. She then grabbed the knife and threw at his shoulder. "Lucky shot." She said glowering athim. Before he could even react, Nova punched him in the stomach, knocking him out. The guard fell. She glowered at the last guardand therest of the people in the bar. "Anybody?" She taunted. Everybody ran away in fear. Except for the mobbosshimself. He looked up to meet her gaze and slowly clapped.

"You're a feisty one." He commented. Nova just rolled her eyes. "Why don't we make a deal." He said. Nova raised an eyebrow. "Come with me and... pleasure me." He said while licking his lips. "And in return, I'll give you everything you want." He said as hegot closer to her and caressed her face. Her eyes followed his hand, and he smiled. Until, she grabbed him by his jewels andsqueezed them.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'd much rather do a one night stand with any bum than with a creep like you." She said as she squeezed the mob boss' jewels harder and his face twisted with pain. She let it go, and the man glared at her.

"Terrible mistake, sweetheart!" He said as a magical aura surrounded him. "You just messed with The Thundering Bull." He said as his right palm crackled with electricity. Nova heard a few of his men cheer. " 'Cause when you mess with the bull. You get thehorns!" He yelled as he shot a thunderbolt at her. He laughed in victory. "Sorry I had to kill you sweetheart, but..." He paused to find her eating the lightning.

"Yuck. You call that lightning." She said as she completely ingested it. "But it did it's job." She smirked showing off her canines.

"H-How?" He asked

"Your "The Thundering Bull", right?" She asked. He nodded. "What's "The Thundering Bull" to The Lightning Dragon?" She asked rhetorically. She could see the fear in his face as he struggled to run away. Nova just sighed as she raised her fist. "LightningDragon'sIron Fist!" She yelled as lightning crackled around her fist and launched herself. She slammed her fist on his back, and he laid there unconscious. Nova looked up and saw everybody's jaw dropped with disbelief.

Nova stood up and made her way back to where she left her leather jacket. Her shoulder suddenly shot with pain as her adrenaline finally calmed down. It was much more painful than she anticipated. She grabbed her arm, and just as she was aboutto grabher jacket, the bartender appeared. "You could've said that you were from Fairy Tail." He said giving her back the jewels she had given away. Nova looked at him confused. "I used to be a Fairy too. Tell them I said Hi." Nova smiled at this.

"You got it... uuhh... what's your name?" She asked while she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"Bickslow." He answered smiling showing off his tongue with the Fairy Tail emblem. "By the way, your, obviously, Laxus' daughter, but who's your mother?" He asked.

"Of course you've heard of the She-Devil" she said as he smiled with his tongue out.

"The door's open any time you want, kid." He said. Nova smiled as she left.

People stared at her as she went back to the motel. She then noticed that the thunderstorm had disappeared. _"The Thundering Bull? More like, The Dundering Bullcrap. Yeah, that's a good joke."_ She thought. She entered the motel only to find the employee staring at her with fear in his eyes. "Would you still recommend it for me?" She quipped. He said nothing. Nova just smiled as she went back into her room. _"I hope Helios is there by the time I arrive. He's got some explaining to do."_ She thoughtback tothat rumor.

* * *

 **What is Nova planning to do? Pardon me for the weird writing. I'm doing this on an app in my phone thatallows me to do this and upload it,but it comes out weird. So if in the finalversion there's some weird things please ignore until I get a proper way to write the chapter. Thanksfor reading this chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed. Besure to leave a review. Till next time.**

 **Chapter 3: Ur the Water Rose**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Ur the Water Rose**

* * *

 **Today is my favorite ship's daughter and son. Though it's more focused on the daughter. I hope you enjoy, and stick for a little thing that I want to talk about.**

* * *

Helios fell to one knee as a giant monster loomed over him. He looked battered and beaten; he could barely even be able to stand. He stared the monster as it prepared to attack, and he closed his eyes, accepting death's embrace. Suddenly, a spout of water  
/hit the monster, and a teenage girl stood in front of Helios. "Ice Make: Cold Excalibur!" Yelled the girl as a a giant ice blade appeared on her hands, and with one swing, the monster was completely frozen over. Slowly, the frozen monster started  
/crumbling and falling apart, and the girl turned to help Helios. The silver haired boy stared at his rescuer while blushing.

"Oh wow! Ur you saved me!" He stated while embracing her.

"For you, always." Said Ur hugging back.

"Let's get married, and have twenty babies." He said as he closed in for a kiss. "Oh Ur. Ur. Ur. Ur..." He repeated as Ur did so the same.

* * *

"Ur. Ur. Ur. Ur!" Somebody yelled waking Ur up from her sleep. She jerked up and fell down her bed. "Wake up, sleepy head." She heard someone say as she opened her eyes to find her father's gaze.

She slowly stood up. "Can't I keep sleeping, dad." She complained tiredly while rubbing her eyes.

"No." He said plainly. "As much as your mother and I love to have you here, you've got to get a job soon to pay this and last month's rent, Ur." He said sternly.

"Whatever you say, Gray." She waved off teasing her father as she entered her old room's bathroom.

"Remember what I said about that boorish attitude of yours, young lady." He said. Ur groaned in response.

Giving a little bit of context to this situation, Ur forgot to pay Fairy Hill's previous payment of her apartment so she went on to live with her parents, Gray and Juvia, until she payed up last month's payment as well as this month's payment. The problem  
/was she was being a bit lazy about it. She was washing her teeth, when she heard someone enter her room.

"Hey sis!" Called out Ur's older brother.

"Hey Silver." She mumbled coming out of the bathroom in her pajamas. "How's it going?" She asked.

"Fine, just waiting on you." He answered as he sat on his younger sister's bed.

"Why?" She asked.

" 'Cause Dad asked me to take you on a job to pay for your rent." He said as he took off his clothes leaving him in boxers on Ur's room.

Ur stared at him. "First, your naked." She said as Silver irked at her comment.

"Says the girl in her underwear." He countered. She shrugged.

"It's my room. My privacy." She said plainly. "And second, I can take care of myself thank you." She said as she rummaged through her closet in her underwear.

"Yeah, but Dad wants to make sure you do the job and get the jewels to leave home." He said while putting back his clothes.

"And Mom?" She asked. The two stared at each other.

"Conflicted as usual." They both said.

"Wishing for her children to grow up into responsible adults." Said Silver.

"Yet wishes for her children to stay as kids forever." Continued Ur. "Would you mind?" She said as she signaled her clothes. Silver then groaned and mumbled as he left the room.

Silver waited for half an hour before Ur came out of her room. "Took you long enough." He said before looking at her outfit. She was wearing a white and blue, long sleeved blouse, black leggings with snowflake patterns on it, a white and blue trimmed  
/waistcoat held up by a brown belt and brown knee high boots. Her black hair was let down in thick waves past her shoulders and a single spiked bang hanged in her forehead. Somehow it accentuated her dark blue eyes. "You look good." He complimented  
/as Ur rolled her eyes.

"Are you hitting on me?" She teased.

"C'mon that's cold." He continued to joke.

"Ur! Silver!" Called out a woman from the kitchen. "I made you lunch for the trip!" She yelled. Ur and Silver walked down the stairs to meet their mother, Juvia, giving them a paper bag.

"Thanks mom." Said Silver as he kissed her on the cheek. Juvia smiled and kissed him in the forehead.

"Why mom? I'm 18." Complained Ur. Juvia looked like she was about to cry a river.

"Ur it's just lunch." Said Silver.

"Says the 21 year old holding a paper bag." She answered sarcastically.

"Ur." Warned Gray as he kept reading the newspaper, and Ur groaned.

"Thanks mom. You're the best." She pretended to say happily. Though still sad, Juvia still gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead.

"Just be happy, ok." Juvia smiled.

"Love you." Ur grumbled.

"See ya, don't wanna be ya!" Yelled Silver as he waved his parents goodbye and Ur hurried her pace. Their parents waved back.

"See ya, don't wanna be ya? Really?" She teased.

"What? It just came out like that." He retorted. Both chuckled and caught up on recent times since he's never around anymore.

* * *

Upon getting on a train to the job request's location, Silver started telling her stories about his S-Class Jobs and all the crazy things he's gone through from fighting a wyvern while being naked to a time he had to infiltrate a hot springs filled with  
/women in order to get a special gem. Ur on the other hand didn't have stories like his. The weirdest one was about a play with a director that gave too much thanks. Silver then started talking about all the assorted girls he started to meet on said  
/jobs. Ur shifted uncomfortably. She wasn't too fond of that topic. Silver noticed this and asked. "Are you ok, sis?" He leaned closer.

"Yeah. I'm fine." She answered avoiding his gaze.

"Helios turned down again, didn't he?" He said. "You know what I'm going to say." He stated leaning back to his seat.

"I don't need to hear it. I know how I feel and that's final." She said as she looked right at his gaze.

"I think that he's not the right guy for you. What if he likes another girl or guy. I can barely understand what goes on his head." He said.

Ur stared at him in disbelief. "I thought I said that I didn't need to hear it." Silver was about to say something, but she then left her seat. Leaving Silver contemplating on the situation. _"What gives him the right to say who's right for me or not. He can barely even maintain a girlfriend for at max a week let alone be serious about it."_ She  
/thought as she stormed off. As she went through the train carts looking for a restroom, there was a thud on top of the cart that she was on. She stopped to look at the ceiling and saw fire piercing through the cart's roof making a hole out of it,  
/and the people around her started to panic. She checked other carts to see if there were more holes being formed. Sadly it was true. A cold aura started to envelop her hands as she froze one hole. However, she was met with another hole further along  
/the roof, and was too late. From the hole, bandits with odd guild emblems appeared. Ur quickly ran towards the emergency switch and activated it. The train came to a screeching halt, and everybody held on. "Everybody get out!" Ordered Ur as everybody  
/started running towards the exit with Ur and the bandits folllowing.

"The hell-" said one bandit before he was frozen over by Ur. She then made sure the passengers in the other carts got out ok. Luckily for her, Silver was doing the same as well as a few other wizards and staff.

"You!" Called out the leader of the bandits, whom stood on top of the train, to Ur. "Do you have a death wish?" He threatened while staring her down. Ur did so the same, but with a plain face. Ur then created an ice wall closing her off from her brother  
/and other wizards.

"Uh, boss I don't think threatening her is a good idea." Said one bandit.

"Yeah. Just look at her arm." Said another bandit while pointing at her arm that was emanating cold aura.

"She's one vs. many of us. We got this in the bag." Said the boss and his crew agreed.

Ur chuckled, and the bandits started to feel uneasy. "You guys really have bad luck. I'm not really in the mood so let's make this quick." She said as she took off her blouse, leaving her in her bra, and changed her stance. One bandit didn't hesitate  
/to attack first. "Water Lock!" Ur yelled as a orb of water imprisoned the bandit, and she immediately froze it in its place. The others just stared in disbelief to which she sighed and joined her hands together as a light blue magic circle appeared.  
/"Ice Make: Lance!" Ice spears shot out of her hand and impacted the remaining bandits freezing them instantly. The boss smirked.

"An Ice and Water Mage. Deadly combination." He said as he jumped down to the ground facing Ur who didn't change her expression. "Let's make this inter-" He was interrupted as an ice hammer slammed him against the train. "Cheap shot. Don't expe-" He again  
/was interrupted this time by an ice covered fist hitting him square in the face.

"Water Nebula!" She yelled as a spout of water hit the bandit boss as he tried to get up and talk. The bandit lifted his weapon only for it to be sliced in half by a water blade. "Ice Make: Geyser!" She yelled as a magic circle appeared under the bandit  
/boss. Ice crystals then exploded under him as it rose and he was completely frozen inside a giant ice crystal. It then shattered leaving the boss on the ground unconscious. "I hate it when they talk." She complained as the wall she created shattered.

Silver ran towards Ur's location to check what had happened. He was met with the sight of Ur in her bra as the three frozen bandits were arrested. "Uh, what happened?" He asked as he got closer to Ur.

"My bad mood." She answered as she turned around to leave the sight.

"When haven't you've been in a bad mood. You're lucky a rain cloud doesn't follow you around." He said as he followed her. Together they continued their job.

* * *

 **Just so you know,I'm not making her a tsundere. She's just rude and boorish.I hoped you enjoyed it. Be sure to leave a review. Again it can be positive or negative as long as it's , the thing that I want to talk about is simple, and that's that I really want to do this story, but due to recent events from where I live, the chapters and answers to your questionswill be coming out much more slowly. I hope you havethe patience for it, and as soon as I can, I'll post a chapter and answer any question any ofyou might have. Anyways, always stay positive. See you next time.**

 **PS. Please ignore this:**

style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Italic'; font-style: italic; font-size: 17pt;"

 **Thank you.**

 **Chapter 4: The Golden Salamander**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Golden Salamander**

It was a beautiful night over at the town of Magnolia. Perfect for a date between couples. Luckily this was Igneel's plan for tonight. He had scored a date with, how he described it, a beautiful flower that had fallen from an angel's window. Despite being  
Natsu and Lucy's son, he hangs out too much with Loke, The Golden Zodiac Gate of the Lion. He is after all a Celestial Spirit Wizard. He fixed his spiky blonde hair and smiled at himself in the mirror. "Go get 'er tiger." He encouraged himself. He  
left his room to grab a flower and left his parents' house.

While walking down the streets of Magnolia, Igneel was remembering the tips Loke has taught him. _"Always pretend to be listening, but do tend to listen in once in a while to know what's she's talking about. Always be sure of yourself."_ He continued  
walking until finally meeting his date under a tree waiting for him. "Ready, my flower?" He asked as he approached her. She giggled and nodded. The two continued on their date talking about themselves and Igneel showed off a few of hisspirits  
to said girl. On the way back to where the girl lived, the girl popped a surprising question.

"So, how's Fairy Tail?" She asked. Igneel was slightly taken aback by the question.

"What do you mean?" He asked back. _"Nobody's asked that before."_ He thought.

"Like how is it? You know, being a member and all." She clarified as she turned to an alleyway.

"Well, its definitely fun being a part of it. We're a rowdy bunch and quite destructive, but it really doesn't matter." He answered as he followed her.

"So is it true that if somebody were to hurt one of you, it's war?" She asked. Igneel again was taken aback.

 _"That's weirdly specific."_ He thought. "Well not immediately war, but we'd all get mad." He answered. "Now for my question." He said and the girl hummed in confirmation. "Why're you asking so much about Fairy Tail?" He asked with a bit of a demanding  
tone.

"It's just that I've heard so many stories about Fairy Tail that I had to ask. Sorry." She apologized.

"Don't worry. It's fine really. Just try to tell me that before asking these types of questions." He explained and the girl giggled.

Sadly, their joy ended when a few thugs appeared out of the alley's darkness surrounding them. Being the gentlemen that he is, Igneel raised his hand to protect his date and got on his defensive stance. "Give us everything you've got before I gut the  
two of you." Said thug #1 while pointing his knife at them. Igneel only stared back at them not moving a muscle.

"Do as he says." Ordered thug #2 getting closer to the couple. That's when it hit Igneel. The thugs probably just think they're a normal couple.

"You don't know who you're messing with do you?" He asked as he smirked.

"With The Golden Salamander." Igneel was surprised at the third thug's comment. "We know." Igneel just smirked even more as a flash of light appeared near them.

"So you're confident in your abilities, aren't you?" Said a orange haired man with a suit and glasses as he moved closer to the couple. "Mind if I take them down a peg or two, Iggy?" He said. This earned him an irritated face from Igneel, who disliked  
being called that, but he regained composure.

"C'mon Uncle Loke. Let me take down a few of them." He said as he moved forward to stand by his Spirit's side. "Stay here, I got this." He said to the girl as he looked back. She giggled at his cheap heroic pickup line.

Igneel started the fight by slamming his fist against the first thug's face. The thug stumbled back and tried to regain balance before he got hit again and fell unconscious. This time it was Loke's light covered fist. The other two thugs charged at them  
ready to slice them, but Loke reared back his fist. "Regulus Gatling Impact!" He yelled as blasts of light impacted both men. Igneel took this chance to grab a hilt that rested on his hip and an energy whip appeared as it tangled itself around a thug's  
arm. Igneel pulled it and elbowed the man. This left the man unconscious. Meanwhile, the final thug was subdued by Loke's attack. Igneel smiled and turned to see his date, only to find her gone. He looked around to see if she was nearby, but to no  
avail. "Don't worry. You'll get another chance at love, kid." Said Loke as he disappeared.

"Yeah, and here I thought that it was going to be different." He muttered to himself. The blonde left the alleyway with a sad expression.

Meanwhile, over at a rooftop, stood the girl watching over him. A paper man appeared next to her. "Didn't get enough intel. What's the play, Master?" She asked towards the flying piece of paper.

"Let them be... for now come back. We have much planning to do." Ordered the piece of paper.

"Of course, Master Dreyar." She smiled.

* * *

 **Sorry if it's not a good chapter. I couldn't really come up with a better chapter for Igneel, but I still hope you guys liked it. Please review. (Even though this chapter was terrible) Anyways I hope you have a nice day or night. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A Newcomer

It was a silent night, and Vic didn't remember what the last few months have been. Hell, he doesn't even know if it has been a month. All he knows is that he's been wondering aimlessly for what seemed like an eternity. The last thing he remembers was having dinner with his parents, and then, fire burning. But, as soon as woke up, he found his entire village missing. Not burned to the ground or destroyed; it just up and vanished like thin air. The more pressing question was why of all people that lived in his village, he had to be there alone. He could be the last one alive for all he could know.

He looked around and saw a town nearby. Vic contemplated about whether or not he wanted to go. The truth of the matter was that he could never find help. People just avoided him. Could it be that he looks dead? Or that he was just unlucky enough? These were questions that plagued his mind all the time. So he decided to venture on, but his stomach growled loudly craving for food. Seeing his current needs he turned and headed for the town.

Walking there he saw the faces of everyone looking at him. Some didn't seem to care, others were disgusted, but did Vic care? No he didn't. He made it to the marketplace, though there weren't many open. He tried to find someone that could at least give him something, but alas he was ignored time and time again. He finally gave up and walked back to the town's gate to leave. But, he couldn't. He felt to weak to even continue. So, he just closed his eyes. Maybe now he'll get some release for his pain.

He opened his eyes and felt cold air. He got up and looked around to realize he was in a room on the bed with a cold air lacrima nearby. Then a smell of food being cooked overwhelmed his nose. Confused, the brunette got up from the bed and left the room. He was met with a short white haired woman cooking what looked to be breakfast. The woman noticed him and smiled. "You're awake." She said as she turned to him.

"How did you find me?" He asked.

"You were laying on the street. So I decided to help you. It's the least that I could do." She said. "Eggs?" She asked pointing at the stove.

He didn't answer. "This is odd. Why is she helping me?" He thought as he sat down on the table looking around. The woman then finished cooking and put the food on the table. Though he tried to be polite, he started chowing down on the food like an animal. "So good." He muttered. Feeling a bit guilty, Vic stopped and apologized, and the woman waved it off.

"It's okay." She said. "I'm Lisanna, by the way." She finally introduced herself.

"Victor Koken." He introduced himself with his mouth full. "But you can call me Vic." He added. After saying this, he was surprised at how easy it felt to say his name to the person.

"Ok, Vic. I have some clothes for you in my son's room if you want." Vic nodded as he he continued to devour. "You don't mind me asking something?" She said, and Vic stopped eating for a moment.

"Why would she ask me something? Do I have something of interest, or is it something else?" He thought as he glared at her. Lisanna noticed it and smiled.

"You don't have to answer, okay." She said as Vic stared at her. "I just want to help you." She said that and Vic's world froze.

"Help? I've never had help since I lost my village. So, why now? Why of all people, this woman, just so happens, wants to help me?" He questioned himself as he continued to eat food.

Lisanna sighed. "I'll be back." She said as she went up the stairs.

Vic finished eating his breakfast and continued to look around the house's first floor. He saw pictures of a certain silver haired boy smiling weakly, but two pictures caught his eye. In the first one Lisanna's entire family was there. Lisanna herself, her silver haired husband and her twins, one silver haired baby and the other white. Vic looked at it with confusion since in the other pictures it's only Lisanna and the silver haired boy. "Divorced or are they dead? No matter. It's not something I should pry." He thought. As for the second picture, it was filled with different people. A pink haired guy, a woman that looked like Lisanna, a few blondes and many more. Above them stood a sign that said a name. One that he recognized through stories.

"That's Fairy Tail." Said Lisanna's voice. Vic looked around to find her on the stairs with a different dress. "C'mon, change your clothes." She said as she continued to walk down the stairs.

"Why?" He asked.

"We're going there to see if you need any help." She said. Vic only stared.

Vic fixed his borrowed white shirt as he and Lisanna continued along their path to Fairy Tail. The two were quiet all the way there. Vic prepared himself for the questions that are inevitably coming. Though unaware of his exact surroundings, Vic noticed how positive the people were being. It felt vibrant for him. Different from last night's vibe. As he and Lisanna got closer to the guild, Vic started hearing people laughing and shouting. There was a poignant but bearable smell of booze. Lisanna opened the doors to reveal Fairy Tail's guild hall. There stood many different people, but some weren't the ones he saw in the picture. Instead some looked like if they were their children. He was awed at how everything looked.

"C'mon, follow me." Said Lisanna as she continued on. Vic did what he was told and followed her to find an intimidating, tall, muscular, spiky, blonde haired man with the woman that looked similar Lisanna. "Hey sis. Hey Laxus. How're you guys doing?" She asked.

"Hey Lisanna." Laxus answered. "We're just preparing to go to a Guild Master's Conference." He said.

"I'm accompanying him so that he could pay attention to the meeting." Lisanna's sister teased. Laxus grumbled at the comment. She then noticed Vic who was just looking at them. "And who might you be?" She asked him.

"I'm Victor Koken." He introduced himself. Again surprising himself.

"I found him unconscious on the streets near my house." Lisanna explained. "So I thought that we could help him."

"Well then, I'm Mirajane, Lisanna's sister and Laxus' wife." She introduced herself.

"I'm Laxus, the Guild Master." Vic was surprised at how friendly they too were being. "So what do you need?" He asked.

The three looked at him, and Vic didn't know what to say. He felt like he couldn't keep his composure for much longer, but why? For so long he didn't receive help from others. He had a hardened heart. He was already used to it. So, why did he feel like he couldn't keep his composure. For so long he hadn't told anybody why he needed help, but he now kinda felt like he can and will. Like telling them would change his life forever. "I... need a... home." He said surprised at his statement. "I... lost... everything, and the worst part is that... I don't remember how it happened." He felt that he was at the brink of tears, but he didn't cry. Instead he stood there with a grim face. He looked up to see them, and saw that they had a smile in their face.

"A home, huh?" Said Laxus. "I know it might be sudden, but you could join Fairy Tail." He offered. Vic looked surprised.

"That easy? Just join Fairy Tail. Don't I need to like pass a test or something." He said.

"About half us at Fairy Tail are orphaned children, and for those who join, we take care of them as well as teach them." Said Mirajane.

"Yeah. I mean Mira, my brother and I didn't have a family when we joined." Said Lisanna.

Vic just stared in disbelief. They were really offering him a home. A place to live. He stood and he couldn't take it anymore. He tried to keep his composure, but he couldn't. Not anymore. He finally cracked. He fell down to his knees crying. Nobody had given him such an opportunity before. Much less from people that were this kind to him. Tears streamed down his face. His tears were tears of joy, of release and of all pent up sadness he had withheld since he woke up alone in his village and of all the loneliness he felt. Finally he'll never be alone again. He'll have a new family, new friends and a new place to call home. He didn't care that the guild members were watching him break down and cry. To him, this one moment was the happiest moment in his life. Lisanna lowered herself to his level and pulled him into a mother-like hug.

"You can stay with me, alright." She said. Vic didn't care what she said at the moment and hugged her back.

On this day, Victor Koken was a full-fledged Fairy Tail member. 


	6. Chapter 6

It's been a while hasn't it. to tell the truth, life happened. You know the usual responsibilities and such. Especially college. I don't have the right for excuses, so I apologize immensely. I'll try to upload more often, but I can't promise anything. However, that doesn't mean I've forgotten this story. Heck, I might have even refined some important plot points in my absence. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)

I do not own Fairy Tail. Except for my OCs, obviously.

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Fire VS. Lightning**

It had been a week after Helios ran away from that town, and not much has happened aside from walking all the way back to Magnolia while being shirtless. Just another typical day for a Fairy Tail member. While walking down the road to Magnolia, Helios looked at the sky thinking about his mentor Natsu. Ever since he defeated those imposters, he's been having thoughts about how his mentor is doing. He knows that Natsu and his team was off doing difficult jobs, but it still worried him. It had been a while since he left, and nobody knows how are they doing. _"It's probably nothing. He's alright. I mean he's with Lucy and Nashi. I doubt that either one of them is going to let him die."_ He thought.

Looking down, he noticed that he's finally back at Magnolia and picked up the pace. Despite having been attacked multiple times before, Magnolia is still buzzing as ever with merchants from across the country or sea trading and selling. The citizens buying their goods. It always put a smile on Helios' face. The sheer positivity that this town gives off is quite contagious and nobody can change that fact. Much less at the Fairy Tail Guild Hall, where everyone's yelling can still be heard halfway across town.

While walking through the streets, some people greeted him and he did so right back with a smile, but it's nothing compared when teenage girls started to eye his shirtless body. Some were blushing, others staring and, worst of all, some outright screamed in joy by calling him out. This embarrassed Helios turning his face like a cherry. He knew that he had a body that would make any girl fall in love with him, but he didn't want that kind of attention, much less from girls who only looked at the physical. Besides, he wasn't a stripper like the Fullbusters. He likes to keep his skin under clothes, not bare naked. As soon as he spotted his house, he quickly shuffled away towards it to change his clothes.

"Mom? You there?" He called out and nobody responded. "Must be waitressing at the guild hall." He muttered to himself. He went to the kitchen to grab a few snacks he'd been craving for since he left and went upstairs to his room. He also noticed that the guest room had been used. "Wonder who came by?" He asked himself out loud. He got to his room and took off his old clothes so that he could take a shower. That's when he heard something. It sounded like something crackling. Maybe it was the wall, he and his mother has been meaning to fix the wall for quite a while now, or it could be electricity, which, usually only meant one thing. Nova's back. After getting off the shower and drying himself, he checked out the house hoping that she wouldn't be here, and thankfully, it was true. Nobody was at the house except for him. Going back to his room, Helios picked out an outfit he had been meaning to try out. He put on a sleeveless, black shirt, an azure, waist length, short sleeved coat with dark green cuffs and collar and held the Fairy Tail Emblem at the back, dark green, baggy pants and black boots. He looked at himself in the mirror and smiled. He may be awkward, but he always tried to look his best.

He took off to the guild hall, and felt like somebody was watching him. He turned to only see the citizens walking about minding their own business. He just ignored it and continued on. He still knew that Nova might be back so he didn't really think about it much, and that's saying something. When he was at the entrance, he stared at the door hoping that today there wouldn't be another bar fight. He sighed, and just as he was about to open the door, a few people came flying out. He dodged it and looked inside to see his comrades and friends beating the shit out of each other, and at the center of it was short, dark blue haired teen with piercings all over his face named Gale Redfox. "C'mon ya extras, I'll take you all on!" He yelled.

Gale was the usual everyday short stature jerk with a soft side to him. He uses Iron Dragon Slayer Magic. His "little" sister Emma Redfox was near him giving him a glare. "I'm really getting tired of your stupidity Gale." She said. She looked a lot like her mother Levy McGarden, but with a few piercings and black hair, however she was taller than Gale. She was less bombastic than her brother, but she has her fair share of excitable moments. Her magic is Solid Script Magic.

Helios tried to sneak stealthily through the guild; hoping to not be spotted. Too bad somebody else noticed him. "Helios!" Someone called out. Helios looked to where the voice came from. Only to meet the resident boy toy, Eugene Strauss. He's also recognized for being his cousin. He yelled an incoherent sentence as he walked over. Eugene looked a lot like his father Elfman except he had his mother's hair. Like his mother, he took advantage of his good looks and seduced a lot of girls, all of which, he played them like a fiddle. He uses his father's Takeover Magic.

"What is it now, Eugene?" Asked Helios with a terrified expression.

"Show me what a true man you really are!" He yelled as he put his forehead on top Helios.

"Well... I-I just don't know if-" he said while fidgeting his fingers before Eugene was frozen by Ice Mage, Ur Fullbuster. Helios smiled at his savior, but immediately blushed. She was in her bra.

"Go home, Eugene, you're drunk." she said with an irritated expression as she walked over to Helios to help him up. Ur noticed him covering his face. "You okay, Helios?" Helios then pointed at her chest while keeping his face hidden. Ur followed to where his finger was pointing at, and she blushed too. Both turned away avoiding each other. "Sorry." She said.

"Don't worry. Let's just pretend this never happened." He said with his back turned to her.

"Agreed." She said as she immediately left.

Helios continued sneaking away towards the kitchen where his might mother be. Only to once again be interrupted. This time by his spiky blonde haired friend by the name of Igneel Dragneel. "Yo, Helios over here quickly!" He called out signaling him to go over to him for some cover. At least it wasn't a fight. "About damn time you finally put on that outfit." He smirked as Helios, Igneel and a girl hid behind a table. The girl next to him was Charlotte Alberona. She looks exactly like her mother. Unlike her mother, she absolutely despises alcohol. She uses Card Magic.

"This is absolutely the reason why I don't drink." Charlotte said with hiss in her tone.

"I know right. I mean, there's no need to scratch the suit." Igneel complained. Helios could only snicker as both of his friends complained about the chaos. "The worst part is that it's totally new!" He complained before a mug went flying through the guild and hit square in the head knocking him out cold. A mixture of shock and laughter overcame both faces as Igneel lied there unconscious.

"Hey, you know where mom is?" Asked Helios avoiding another mug.

"Yeah. She's at the kitchen." Answered Charlotte. Helios nodded and went crawling to the kitchen, and the chaos ensued.

 _"Thank God, I made it."_ Thought Helios as he quickly closed the door behind him. "Mom?" He called out.

"Over here, honey" she answered. Helios followed where the voice came from. Along the way Helios found a bright wine haired girl named Robin Kinney. Like many other members of Fairy Tail, she's an orphan. So, eventually, she joined Fairy Tail when she found it. She knows a bit of Requip Magic, but her real forte is Sky Dragon Slayer Magic. Like Helios, she learned her magic from a previous Dragon Slayer. Her mentor is obviously Wendy Marvell.

"Hey there, Robin." He said. "Let me guess, hiding from the bar fight?" He guessed.

"You know, I'm all for a drink or two, but not this level. You saw what happened to Igneel." She said. Helios snorted as he remembered that moment. He continued to walk, and finally found his mother, Lisanna, cleaning the dishes with a brown haired boy of his age that he has never seen before.

"Who is... he?" Asked Helios pointing at the boy.

"Name's Victor Koken, but you can call me Vic." He introduced himself as he reached out to shake his hand. Helios shook it, but slowly.

"He's staying with us in the meantime, okay." Said Lisanna. "So you better get used to him." Helios just smiled at him, and Vic smiled back. Both didn't know what to do so Vic continued washing the dishes while Helios continued talking to his mother.

Both mother and son caught up on old times, and she popped the question he has dreaded for a week. "So, how did your job go?" She asked while scrubbing a dish.

"Uh... well... it went... well." He said as he tried and failed to avoid the question. He picked up a dish to help her out.

"Yeah right. And, I'm the queen of Fiore." She answered sarcastically. "Spill it." She ordered. Lisanna was Helios' mother and only with her does he truly feel comfortable to not be awkward. Well, there's also, his other cousin, Nova.

"Well... I may have... kind of... destroyed a plaza." He said sheepishly. Lisanna looked at him and smirked. "What?" He asked noticing her smile.

"Oh. It's nothing." She said avoiding the question.

Helios just continued to help wash the dishes. "Okaayy... Anyways, mom?" He asked. She hummed in confirmation that she's hearing him. "Is Nova coming back?" She stopped to snicker and then laughed out loud. This only made Helios and, even, Vic nervous. "She's back isn't she?" To this Lisanna nodded while still laughing. As if on cue, Helios heard the doors slam open, and Nova's voice called out. The entire guild hall stopped and was dead silent.

"So, you're all having a party without me? I'm hurt." She stated. "Now, where's Helios?!" She asked out loud. Lisanna pushed him outside much to his dismay. He tried to come back in, but was only met with another push. He complained with incoherent sounds. Helios turned to meet everybody's gaze. He paled and then blushed again as he went through the guild hall to meet the gaze of Nova Dreyar who called him out. Meanwhile, Vic and Robin peeked from the other kitchen door to see what was happening.

"He's a dead man walkin'." He heard Gale say before Emma elbowed him on his ribs.

"Nova... how's it going?" Helios tried to smile, but came out as if he didn't know how to smile.

"On my way here, I stopped at a pub, and heard something that intrigued me." She said meeting his eyes as he tried to look away. "I heard that you managed to... destroy a town's plaza." Murmurs went through the entire guild. Helios was just a nervous puddle filled with fear of what might come next. "I have to say that..."

 _"I'm dead. aren't I? I'm totally dead."_ He thought.

"About damn time you started destroying shit! It's kind of a Fairy Tail tradition, don't ya think?" With this everybody roared in approval. Except for Helios who was coming back from the brink of death. "Hey, Aunt Lisanna, where's mom and dad?" She asked to the woman leaning against kitchen's doors.

"They went to a Guild Masters Conference. Freed's in charge until they come back." She answered.

"Alright! Let's get this shit started again!" She yelled as everybody went back to drink booze and get drunk for the night. She grabbed Helios by the head and put him in a headlock. "You know I'm proud of you." She stated.

"Agh!-I know... could you please..." he tried to say. Nova let him go, and he started to rub his neck. "I sensed you, the moment I was taking a shower." He said.

"I know. Don't really care though." She said giving him a toothy grin with her big canines.

"I know you don't." He smiled back with his canines. Helios looked back at the guild and saw everybody celebrating and drinking. "I am your cousin, you know." He commented.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say, King Awkward." She said as her face lit up with excitement. "I got an idea! Why don't we fight? You've certainly gotten stronger since last month, right?" She asked with excitement. Before Helios could even answer, Nova had already made a decision. "Hey guys, Helios and I are gonna fight!" She yelled.

In a matter seconds, everybody went outside and gathered around Nova and Helios. While Nova was prepping, Helios was panicking. He had just gotten back, and now he's going to fight. "I'll try to go easy on ya." Said Nova cracking her knuckles.

 _"Yeah... easy for you, is hard for me."_ He thought.

Vic watched as everybody was getting excited, and turned to Lisanna who was also looking at her son. "Hey Ms. Lisanna, what's Nova and Helios' magic?"

"They're Dragon Slayers. Nova is the Lightning Dragon Slayer and Helios is one of the Fire Dragon Slayers." She answered.

Vic was shocked to hear her say that. _"If she's the Lightning Dragon Slayer, and he's a Fire Dragon Slayer. Then this is going to be fun."_ Upon realizing this, Vic, too, started getting excited. It was Fire VS. Lightning, Dragon VS. Dragon.

Helios had two thoughts as to what to do. First, though he's a skilled fighter, he was nowhere near Nova's strength, and it would honestly be a one sided battle. However, his second thought had different plans. Despite being awkward, he somehow felt excited that there's a crowd around him. Somehow, he felt the fire within him blazing with excitement. Maybe its because, it's Nova, someone who he considered a sister. It's really not the first time they've sparred. In the end, it doesn't really matter because, he's still going to fight, either way. Once again like Night and Day, his demeanor changed, and he grinned. "Come at me, Nova." He invited her as he got into his fighting stance.

"Alright! It's fighting time!" She yelled slamming her fist into her palm and electricity crackled around her. Helios just stared back as flames erupted from his body. The crowd went wild at the sight of this. Both reared back their fists and both erupted with there respective elements and launched at each other. Both fists were about to collide. Until...

"Helios Strauss of Fairy Tail!" Someone yelled. Both Helios and Nova stopped their fists midway almost hitting each other. Helios looked around to find a frog looking at him. "On behalf of the Magic Council, you are hereby arrested for heavy property damage!" Everyone murmured as to what exactly was happening. Helios, on the other hand, changed his demeanor once again, and started to panic.

Chapter 7: To Era!

* * *

The beginning of the first story arc starts now! Hmm. Helios is one of the Fire Dragon Slayers, hmm? And who's Nashi? Hmmm? Questions. Questions indeed. As it may be obvious I introduced many different characters in this chapter. Some will be more focused than others, but in the end these characters are the Fairy Tail Guild's next generation and a few others that might come along the way. It's big, but I think I can manage it.

To clarify a question asked by a reader recently (reviews), Helios is the son of Lisanna and knows Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. Igneel is the son of Natsu and Lucy. He knows Celestial Spirit Magic. Lastly, as if its not obvious, Nashi is, also, the daughter of Natsu and Lucy, and she, also, knows Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. As for the story reason why, well, you'll just have to read. I hope you enjoy your day or night and stay safe.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: To Era!**

* * *

 **Hello everybody! It's so good to see you again. Today I'll have a spacial treat for you guys at the end. Be sure not to miss it.**

 **I don't own any of the characters except for my OCs.**

 **Please enjoy today's chapter.**

* * *

"Hurry up, Vic! We're leaving!" Called out Igneel to Fairy Tail's newest member.

It had been two days since the Magic Council arrested Helios, and its been gloomy ever since. Some members questioned as to why was he arrested if everyone in the guild had done it at least once. Others considered it as a wake up call and vowed to not destroy anything unnecessary again. Like that'll ever happen. All that was known is that Helios is going to pay everyone's charges, and that Nova and company are going to Era to defend him... or break him out. The team was composed by Nova, Igneel, Ur and Vic.

Everybody was waiting for Vic to pay his train ticket so that they could go. "Remind me why are you lot going?" Asked Nova with annoyance in her face.

"Cause Ur clearly loves him, am I right?" Teased Igneel wrapping his arm around Ur's shoulders.

"Which do you prefer, being frozen to death or drowned to death?" She snapped without taking off her glowering face. Igneel responded by nonchalantly removing his arm despite being clearly scared by her comment.

"Well, I'm his Best Friend so it's a given." He commented as to why he's accompanying Nova.

"What about you newbie?" Asked Nova towards Vic.

"Ms. Lisanna gave me a place to live in their house. It's the least I could do." He answered. Nova smiled, but when she turned to the train, her expression darkened. Ur saw the change in her expression and sighed. She turned to Vic but noticed his clothes.

"Why are you wearing Helios' clothes?" She asked with a bit of a hiss in her tone.

"Its the only thing that fits me. Besides, I haven't gone shopping to buy new clothes." Vic answered. Ur kept staring at him, and Vic slowly got unnerved.

"Anyways, you two go on ahead. I'll take care of our little problem." She said plainly ignoring his answer. Vic couldn't make out what had happened, but before he could even respond, Igneel grabbed him by the shoulders and the two boys walked towards the train.

"Don't worry about her. She's like that with everybody, even with her family." He clarified Vic's doubt. "Well, except for Helios. She's usually sweet around him." Both were at the entrance when they stopped to wait for their lady friends.

"Why only Helios?" Vic asked. Igneel looked at him dumbfounded.

"Dude, I said it earlier." Vic still had a confused face. "That she's totally in love with him." He further clarified as Vic finally understood why.

"Oh, right... Love." He said with a confused look earning him a smile from Igneel. "What?" He asked noticing his smile.

"Heh. Then you've got a lot to learn about love." He said while wrapping his arm around Vic's shoulders and looked to the sky. "Stick with me, and you'll be able to land your soul mate on your first try." He stated.

"Tell that to your previous date." Said Ur as she dragged Nova, who had a look of desperation. Igneel irked at her sharp comment failing to impress Vic, who only chuckled at Ur's stab.

"Well at least I'm not hung up on one guy." He shot back.

"What was that?" Responded Ur threateningly as cold aura surrounded her. Meanwhile, Nova was shaking for the sheer coldness that Ur was emanating.

Igneel immediately retracted his comment by cowering behind Vic. Ur stopped emanating and continued to drag Nova into the train. While Igneel cowered behind him, Vic only laughed at how easily his newly made friends argued. The four entered the train's cabin and sat at their corresponding seats. Vic could only watch as Nova was panicking, and Igneel and Ur were calm. "Uh, what's wrong with Nova?" He finally asked.

"Just wait for it." Answered Ur maintaining her gaze on the window. The train started to move, and Nova's face changed from panic to one that looked like she was very sick. Like if she had eaten bad food. "All Dragon Slayers have motion sickness. Pretty pathetic if you ask me." Said Ur.

"You do know Helios is a Dragon Slayer too, right?" Commented Vic. Though maintaining a serious face, Ur blushed in embarrassment at Vic's comment. Vic smiled at his new friends. Nova, one of the most powerful wizards in Fairy Tail, squirmed around while holding her stomach and muttering something about the train being a ride to hell, Ur remained with her bad morning attitude, and Igneel just smiled at Vic, who smiled back. These were odd friends, but they were Vic's odd friends.

* * *

Helios walked helplessly through the Magic Council's hallways. He passed by many different statues of old Council members like Yajima or Org. Even some Rune Knights had statues. Speaking of Rune Knights, they were transporting him to his cell and had not once talked to him. Helios liked that he wasn't much of a talker, but something nagged him. He wanted to know if his hearing was in public or not. While it didn't matter to any other individual, it did to Helios. He didn't like crowds, much less when it's around him. So he wanted to ask them, but couldn't bring himself to do it. Nobody looked at him. Not even the people inside the building. It's as if they weren't permitted to even look at him. Except for one person. This person had long black hair in a ponytail, but Helios could feel his eyes following him. Helios could only wonder why was he the only one that looked at him. Nonetheless, Helios kept following the Rune Knights to his jail cell.

"Who's the kid?" Asked the man keeping his eyes on him.

"From what I hear, he's from a member of Fairy Tail." Responded one of his colleagues near him. The man was surprised at his comment.

"About time they face justice. Do you know reckless they are." Said another.

"Yeah, but he's a kid. At least get someone like Erza or Gildarts." Argued the colleague.

"No. The Council needs someone relatively unknown." Said another man as the three men turned. "If they were to arrest Erza or Gildarts, people will know." He added.

"Hey, Henry." Said the black-haired man turning back his gaze towards the Rune Knights. "Need something?" He asked

"Councilman Q requests your presence, Lieutenant Oliver." Ordered Henry. Oliver sighed. He knew what it was about.

"Can't keep him waiting." He quipped as he pocketed his hands and headed towards the Council.

* * *

Nova continued to groan in pain, and Ur was getting annoyed by her constant groaning. Vic and Igneel, on the other hand, were getting to know each other better. "So, what kind of magic do you use, Vic?" Asked Igneel.

"I use Requip and Light Magic." He answered.

"Cool. I'm a Celestial Spirit Wizard." Igneel smirked.

"Really? What kind of keys do you use?" Asked the brunette.

"Got a few Gold Zodiac Keys and a few other Keys." Said Igneel showing off his keys proudly.

"If you two boyfriends are done stroking each other, I'd like some peace and quiet." Said Ur while keeping her gaze on the window.

"Geez your rude. At least be friendly about it." Responded Vic looking at her.

"Friendly isn't in her vocabulary, bud." Said Igneel. "She's like colder than the Ice Queen. Like an Ice Empress. No wonder she likes Helios. He makes her all warm inside." He shot at Ur.

"Says the Golden Idiot that can't even go on more than one date with a girl." She shot back. Igneel irked at her comment.

"Says the girl that hasn't even gone on a date with the only guy she's liked." He shot back. Their insults eventually turned into an argument. Albeit, it was only throwing insults at one another. Vic, in response to all of this, snorted, and Ur noticed it.

"What's with the goofy grin?" Asked Ur stopping the insult fight.

"It's just that you two are like Night and Day." Vic answered. _"Night and Day."_ Vic suddenly remembered something from the fight. Something that surprised him. When Helios got to his fighting stance his entire demeanor changed at the blink of an eye. One moment he was sweating nervously, the next, he had a cocky grin. Igneel and Ur continued to bicker with each other, until Vic interrupted. "Hey guys?" he called out. "I've been meaning to ask. When Helios and Nova were about to fight, did Helios' entire personality change?" He asked. The two looked at each other and then at Vic.

"Should we tell him?" Asked Ur.

"He **is** going to live with him, so..." Igneel answered. He looked as if he was preparing to confess something big. Little did Vic know, it was. "Look, I know your new to Fairy Tail, but what we're going to tell you, must stay absolutely as a secret, ok?" Started Igneel with a serious tone.

"If you tell one soul, I'll freeze you and drown you at the same time." Ur threatened. Unlike the previous times she had threatened, Vic knew that this one threat was true. "Ok, here goes… Years ago, when we were kids, Helios wasn't a skilled fighter. Hell, he wasn't even decent at least." She started to explain. "He also didn't have the best self-esteem, either."

"Many of us tried to help him, but his progress was very slow at best." Continued Igneel. "So, one day, we hatched a plan." In that moment, Vic could see the regret in their eyes. "The plan was having a member of our guild, by the name of Mest, manipulate his memory and, in turn, his personality to make him confident and skilled." He further explained.

"When we told our parents, they refused, but we were kids. We just ignored them." Ur looked at Nova, who was paying attention to the conversation. "We asked Mest to do the spell. Though at first, he had refused, Mest eventually gave up and did the spell. He called it Night and Day." Vic was visibly surprised.

"We thought it was good, but as Helios got older, he became more violent, more impulsive and more bloodthirsty." Said Igneel. "He was still his usual self, but it was as if he was a ticking time bomb that would eventually blow up." He continued. "The worst part is that Helios is unaware of his increase in violent behavior, and we're worried that if we were to take away the spell, he would…" Igneel's hand clutched hard on his pants' fibre not willing to finish that sentence.

"We're telling you this because your going to live with him, and I, no, we want you to keep an eye out for him." Ur explained. "So, if there's anything, anything that seemed the slightest bit weird, tell us immediately." She ordered.

Vic was taken aback by their surprise confession. Even though he's new, Ur and Igneel trusted him for such an important task. "Who else knows about it?" He asked.

"Basically, every one of our age. Except for Robin. We haven't approached her yet." Said Igneel.

Vic looked down and then at his new friends. "I'll do it." He said with a determined face. Ur and Igneel's faces softened with happiness. They were glad that the new guy is going to help them. Suddenly the train's intercom announced that they were arriving at Era, and Nova groaned in happiness, but still with pain.

* * *

Helios lied on his cell's bed, sleepless, waiting for his trial to start. The only thing he thought was all the possibilities. Death's Row, slap on the wrist, life in prison, probation, no probation and many more. He was also sweating profusely that he felt all sticky and stinky. Luckily for him he was alone in the cell. No psychotic or sociopathic killers. No anything. He had his attention towards the ceiling, but then he felt a cold breeze near him. He looked around to find where it came from and saw the cell's window. He hadn't noticed it until now. He got off the bed to look through it and saw the stars clearly. It was a beautiful night in Era. He smiled, but it soon turned into a frown. He wondered how Fairy Tail's doing.

"Hey kid!" Yelled a voice. Helios flinched and turned to where it had come from. He saw an old man calling out to him. "Your new, right? What you in for?" He asked.

"Uuuhhh... who are you?" Helios asked back avoiding the fact that a possible killer was talking to him.

"Nothing important..." The two stared at each other. "So? Tell me." He demanded.

"Well... uh... extreme property damage." Helios saw the surprise in his eyes.

"Really? Is that it?" He asked once more.

"Yeah..." Helios said uncomfortably. The man huffed and left the very little light that everybody had. Leaving Helios to himself again.

"Ignore the guy." Said the prisoner next to him. "What's your name, son?" he asked.

Helios hesitated to answer, but something about him felt comforting. "Helios. Helios Strauss." He answered comfortably.

"Why that name?" he further questioned.

"Uh… well, my mom once told me that I was like the Sun to her so… yeah." He answered. It was odd that he was having a normal conversation with a criminal of all people, but of the few times he heard his voice, he still felt comfortable. Why?

"Then your mother must truly be sad since you're here." He replied. "Anyways, you should get some shut eye. I hear that tomorrow's going to a rough day for you.

"Yeah." Helios muttered to himself. Despite all his heavy thinking, Helios was clear on what his plea would be.

* * *

The next morning, Nova and the others made their way to the Magic Council's building to be in Helios' trial and defend him. Though everybody had a serious face, Nova had an evil grin on her face. Ur noticed it and sighed. _"I can deal with Igneel, but never with Nova's sheer stupidity."_ She thought. "So what's the plan, Nova?" She didn't answer. "Nova, answer me." She demanded. Nova was still quiet. _"It's unlike her to not talk."_ She thought to herself again. The four teenagers entered the building and Ur went to the front desk. "Good morning. If I may ask, where's the trial of Helios Strauss being held?" She asked the lady in the front desk. The lady grumbled and told her the directions. Ur turned to the others and signaled them to follow her. The four followed the lady's direction to the t, and found themselves in front of a giant door. Ur was about to open the door, until Nova stopped her. Ur paused and looked at her blonde friend.

It was a rather quick morning for Helios. He got up and was immediately sent towards his trial. He didn't even stop to eat breakfast or get cleaned. There Helios stood in front of the Magic Council. "Today, May 7, X812, the trial of Helios will be held." The man looked at Helios. "Helios Strauss of Fairy Tail, how do you-" he was interrupted by the doors slamming open revealing four teens. Two of which had a startled look, one had an annoyed face and the last had a grin on her face.

"Why'd you do that, Nova?" Groaned Ur.

"You always gotta assert your presence. Always." She stated plainly.

"Question, does Ur hate you more than Nova?" Vic asked to Igneel.

"No. Ur hates Nova more." Answered Igneel. The four then sat down at the empty seats. Meanwhile, Helios was blushing at what had happened. To tell the truth, this was one of the possibilities he had thought of.

"Who are you?" Demanded a councilman.

"Oh. Don't mind us. We're just here to support our totally innocent friend." Nova quipped. "Just pretend that we're not here." She said as the others groaned at the awkward situation they were in.

"As I was saying. Helios Strauss of Fairy Tail, how do you plead?" Stated the leader of the Council. Helios regained composure and looked at him dead in the eye.

"I plea guilty." Helios stated.

* * *

 **Well that's a nice cliffhanger, don't you think. Anyways here's the surprise. YOU! YES, YOU! YOU GET TO PARTICIPATE IN THE STORY! *GASP* but how you might ask. Well here are the rules. At the end of every arc, you can PM (Private Message) (BTW PM only) ideas for filler stories and side stories. It'll be open for one week tops. If you miss it by one day, I'll consider it, but don't try to send me one like two weeks after the end of an arc. That and so that my email doesn't get clogged up with requests from you guys. I'll go crazy eventually. Now if you are too late even for the eighth day, please wait until the next arc ends and then you can send it. In the meantime, please refine it or change some things that you might feel uncomfortable with. You might be asking yourself what kind of ideas do you want us, the readers, send you. Excellent question, my imaginary reader that'll always read my chapters, and obey the rules. You, the reader, get to send me an idea, and I'll write it out for a filler chapter for the story or an entire side story, but please specify in what category you want it to be. As you may know, filler stories are a hit and miss, and if you let me do one alone (without your ideas and help), then it'll be a definite miss, trust me. Now here are the rules for the stories:**

 **For filler:**

 **Make it fun.** **The filler plot cannot affect the overall plot. (Unless if I use it to my advantage to give some character development)** **Please specify the important plot points you want to emphasize. Like for example, X and Y go shopping and meet up with an old friend. The three then hangout, and so on and so forth.** **Keep it grounded, unless if it's a weird psychedelic dream, if so go crazy.** **No shipping chapters. If your idea is to ship two of my characters, please don't. I already have the ideas for the pairings, and if you don't like the pairing I chose/created then its not your cup of tea. Besides, you decided to read my story for the story itself, right? Right? Please tell me I'm right.** **Give them titles. (That's pretty self explanatory)**

 **For non-canon stories:**

 **Think of it like a movie, like "The Phoenix Priestess" or "Dragon Cry".** **A one and done side-story arc that doesn't affect the main story's plot.** **Please clarify at what points is it in between. For example, it's set between Arc G and Arc H. (These aren't real arc names.)** **Please specify the important plot points you want to emphasize. (See the one in filler)** **Your OCs for the side stories needed.** **No Mary Sues or Gary Stus. In other words, present a weakness that can be exploited by the characters in the side story. (In both Heroes and Villains.)** **Characters introduced into the non-canon story's plot cannot be used in the main story.**

 **The ideas that I do end up using will obviously be credited to the readers who pitched it. The credit will also go to those who's pitch was similar to the one that was utilized. It's important to know that I might not do all of them. However, there are two important details. First, if you did pitch me something and I didn't use it, I give you my sincerest apologies and my thanks for taking your time and inventing something; it's really appreciated. And second, even if I don't use your idea when you send it to me, please know that I might use it later so there's hope for everyone.**

 **Please follow these rules. If in the end you readers don't follow the rules, I'll stop. This will be treated as a privilege. So in other words, disobey and I'll never do it again even for other stories.**

 **Also, one last thing. Please review because then I'll feel more motivated to write the chapters for you guys, okay?**

 **Thank you for reading today's chapter and rules. I hope you have a good day or night. :)**


End file.
